


Taking A Break

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Choking, Fingering, Hand Job, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Denial, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, Restraints (magic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Some days, Iica’s attention spanrefusedto cooperate. Today was one of them.He was comfortably settled on Radius’ lap, in their usual corner of Ceveruc’ library. When he huffed and began rereading from the top of the page for thethirdtime, Radius unwound an arm from Iica’s waist, gently tugged the book from his hands, and placed it, closed, on the small, round table in front of them.





	Taking A Break

**Author's Note:**

> Radius belongs to Shocklee #103162 on FR.
> 
> Characters are in humanoid form.

Some days, **[Iica](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=22273854)** ’s attention span  _refused_  to cooperate. Today was one of them.

He was comfortably settled on **[Radius](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=10971355)** ’ lap, in their usual corner of **[Ceveruc](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=32289389)** ’ library. When he huffed and began rereading from the top of the page for the  _third_  time, Radius unwound an arm from Iica’s waist, gently tugged the book from his hands, and placed it, closed, on the small, round table in front of them.

“I was reading that,” Iica mumbled, tone frustrated.

“I know. It’s time for a break.”

Radius didn’t wait for a response before sliding his hand between Iica’s thighs to rub him through his pants. Thanks to Radius’ wards, neither were worried about being caught, and Iica sighed as he leaned back against him.

Unsurprisingly, it didn’t take long for Iica to grow hard. When his breath quickened and he began rocking his hips, Radius ceased without warning, earning a confused whine.

“Up,” Radius whispered, gathering the fabric of Iica’s sweater in his hands. Iica obediently raised his arms, and with a careful, swift motion, it was pulled over his head and discarded to the floor. He involuntarily shivered from the abrupt loss of heat as he watched Radius unfasten his pants — he preferred going commando — then wordlessly lifted his hips so they could be slid down to his knees.

Iica’s skin was pale, blotched with permanent, discolored bruises of varying sizes that, thankfully, didn’t hurt. While the seemingly endless heat of Radius’ body warmed him, the equally warm hands slowly slid over every inch of his exposed skin, building up the anticipation. Iica let out a soft moan as one of them wrapped around his cock, leaned back as Radius coated him with his own precum and immediately began working him at a fast, steady pace.

Slicked just enough to prevent chafing, Iica tightly gripped Radius’ thighs as he panted and squirmed. Before he could even  _think_  to warn, his back arched, and he wordlessly splattered himself with white.

Radius pumped Iica through his orgasm, then maneuvered him so he was lying on the table, his legs dangling off the edge. He admired his lover while he licked both his hand, and Iica’s torso, clean, then balled up the seemingly forgotten sweater and placed it under Iica’s head.

Sinking to his knees, he removed Iica’s pants the rest of the way, then spread his thighs in order to affectionately litter the already bruised skin with more. Radius heard a low groan as he slowly licked up the underside of Iica’s cock, then continued to tease him by generously trailing bruises up his torso and neck.

Bliss dissipating, and seeking warmth, Iica clung to him as they came face to face. They shared a long, deep kiss, and Iica moaned into Radius’ mouth when he felt fingers tease his entrance.

“I need you,” Iica whispered after the kiss ended. He pressed back against Radius’ fingers for emphasis, not caring that they were dry.

Far from surprised at how unabashedly needy his lover was, Radius smirked, moved his fingers away. “I know,” he replied, gently untangling himself from Iica’s hold before raising his wrists just above his head.

Iica watched Radius straighten and procure a small bottle of lube from his pocket, absently licked his lips and let his thighs fall open while Radius coated a couple of fingers. He attempted to wrap himself back around the larger form once more when Radius resumed leaning over him, felt a surge of heat pool in his groin at realizing his hands had been bound.

Radius held Iica’s gaze, briefly teased his entrance yet again before slowly inserting a finger.

“More.”

Though anticipating his impatience, Radius looked amused at how soon the word passed his lips, only indulged the demand  _after_  he felt Iica ready. Both enjoyed it rough, but hurrying would only hinder things later on.

Sounds of pleasure tumbled from Iica and filled the small, warded corner as Radius fucked him with his fingers — Radius sporadically interjecting with praise. He coaxed Iica towards orgasm before denying him release; repeated this until Iica was a quivering, begging mess.

“Radius…!” he choked out, desperate, “Radius,  _please_.”

Radius hummed as if in thought, made Iica whimper and buck his hips for the umpteenth time when he deliberately curled the fingers inside him, then straightened up just enough to wrap his free hand around Iica’s throat — squeezed.

“You’ve been good. Come for me.”

Iica couldn’t help the relieved sob at finally being granted permission. Moments later, his vision blurred, and his body greedily clenched around Radius’ digits.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr ([ **@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
